


Личные демоны

by LRaien



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Family Drama, Gen, The Horrorterrors (Homestuck)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Никакие добрые волшебники и феи не приходят, чтобы её спасти, и Роуз в них уже не верит.
Relationships: Rose Lalonde & Rose's Mom | Beta Roxy Lalonde
Kudos: 1





	Личные демоны

Мама говорит, волшебники — это замечательно. Весь дом уставлен статуэтками, завешен картинами; звёздочки-магия и волшебная пыльца на пыльных бархатных портьерах. Роуз верит маме, когда на улице светит яркое солнце.  
Ночью Роуз слышит гулкие голоса, едва различимые, булькающие и хрипящие что-то в фиолетово-чернильной тьме. Они бормочут на незнакомом языке, но Роуз знает — они рассказывают что-то ужасное.  
Роуз плачет в подушку — тихо, тоненько, боясь, что чудовища всё ещё здесь: под кроватью, в тени за комодом, в силуэтах деревьев за окном. Никакие добрые волшебники и феи не приходят, чтобы её спасти, и Роуз в них уже не верит.  
Мама тоже не приходит.

У мамы свои демоны. Они прячутся в янтарных бликах бутылок, в иссиня-чёрных мазках подводки, в звоне тонких стеклянных бокалов.  
Мама тоже плачет — едва сдерживая всхлипы, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, сжавшись в комок на диване. Роуз боится подойти, потому что не знает, что сказать — и потому что снова слышит бормотание чудовищ, видит колышущиеся тени у окна и за диваном.  
Роуз старается узнать о монстрах как можно больше: она читает книги одну за другой, и это уже не добрые наивные сказки, им веры больше нет. Лавкрафт, Кинг, Стокер — её новые учителя, проводники в мир жуткого; они увлекают и пугают, зачаровывая и заставляя затаить дыхание, вздрагивая от каждого шороха. Происхождение чудовищ связано с человеческим разумом и его потаёнными страхами, древними ужасами — и Роуз обращается к психоанализу, исследуя труды Фрейда, Юнга и Салливана; перемежает статьи с философскими трактатами.  
Она пытается разобраться, и постепенно шум мыслей в её голове заглушает голос монстров. Роуз крепко спит по ночам, рядом — стопка недочитанных книг, с закладками и пометками.  
Роуз не слышит, как мама шумит внизу, как бьётся стекло, как снова — сдавленные рыдания.  
Роуз спит крепко-крепко, потому что мама не придёт к ней, чтобы избавить от кошмаров.  
Роуз не придёт к ней тоже.


End file.
